A forklift or the like is typically utilized for the lifting and relocating of various items to be moved. Such an operation entails frequent transmission changes from the forward to reverse positions and back again. Additionally, it is sometimes necessary to increase the engine speed in order to pickup an article while the transmission is in the neutral position prior to being engaged in either the forward or reverse mode. Prior systems have utilized a separate system for increasing the throttle opening which is separate and apart from the transmission control arrangement. Such arrangements are expensive, both in initial cost and maintenance costs, and require additional space. Furthermore, when the throttle opening system may be operated separately from the transmission control, the transmission may be damaged by engaging in the transmission in the forward or rearward position at a high throttle opening such as to cause the forklift to "jerk" or "jump".
An object of this invention is to provide a apparatus for controlling the throttle and transmission of a forklift or the like. Other additional objectives will become apparent upon reading of the entire specification, drawing and claims.